


Masterlist

by Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Silent Hill (Video Game Series), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Love, M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream/pseuds/Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream
Summary: A list of what I will and won't write among other things. I write for free, requests open.





	Masterlist

**Masterlist**

**Requests: OPEN**

My very first Masterlist! I will add to it as I watch more movies, write stuff, or as things change.

**Who I Will Write For:**

***Spoiler Warning!***

***NSFW Warning!***

**Thomas Hewitt**

I prefer writing from the 2006 version, The Beginning, but I may be swayed to write from the 2003 version. In The Beginning, Thomas is just more innocent and...himself. In the 2003 version, he's overly stressed and bent from all they've done and continue to do. It makes me sad...

He might talk a little. Words, maybe short sentences. He could be taught Sign Language. The combination of old scars and his disease that has deteriorated his skin makes it difficult or even painful to speak.

  
  


**Bubba Sawyer**

Strictly from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3. I know it's kind of unpopular, but I really enjoyed that attempt at a reboot. His daughter, who is unnamed but I call Alice, is damn cute! I think some fun SFW shenanigans could come from this.

Possible talking, if taught by Reader. Short, simple sentences. Otherwise, grunting, groaning, and noises.

  
  


**Hoyt/Charlie Hewitt**

Preferred from The Beginning. He's a downright asshole in both, but he's less experienced at what they do in the first one and less...I don't know. Not experienced at this one, but willing to try. 

He's rude, he's crude, and he's got attitude. But you should know that by now...right?

  
  


**Michael Myers**

I haven't seen all of the movies, because there's so many! I prefer Rob Zombie's reboot with long-haired Michael (sans the sequel...that just sucked, sorry, not sorry), but I would also write for the original Michael from the first movie.

No talking. Maybe sign language. He was resolute on not talking, because that's what everyone wanted him to do. Whether it's a big 'fuck you' or just an exhausted 'I'm done with this shit', Mikey does not speak.

  
  


**Jason Voorhees**

I enjoy the 2009 version, as I have not seen all of the other movies and it shook me that the facts were not consistent. I had kind of a mini-meltdown about it just from the first two movies, my brother got to watch it all go down. I'm sorry, things like that bothers me terribly....

Maybe a word here or there. Mostly silent. Another grunter.

  
  


**Brahms Heelshire**

Contrary to popular belief, he does bathe. He was just unable to while hiding from Greta because she would have heard...and that would mean he'd have to come out to her. And he wasn't ready for that yet. He still wasn't quite ready when her abusive ex came in, he was forced to step in to save her. But he still lost her in the end. Life happens. *shrugs* Time to move on, right guys? *eyebrow waggle*

He does have a tendency to speak in the kid voice...especially when he's trying to appeal to you. But occasionally he'll use his deep, manly voice and that's just...mnzjsjzjsnxhsnxh

  
  


**Pennywise**

The newest version, Chapters 1 & 2, 2018-19. I was kind of on the fence about writing him/her/it...but...I dove in with something I hope to finish soon, and I kind of enjoy it. Again, I'm new at writing Pennywise, so it's not perfect. But! I do have a theory- something my brother actually introduced me to. The IT and The Shining universes are linked, and Pennywise goes after kids and adults who have the Shine. That's what keeps him alive, since he's an otherworldly being that really needs a little extra sustenance to survive. Plus if you watch Doctor Sleep, it's explained that there are creatures, places, and people that eat the Shine/souls with the Shine to live/exist longer. Another little controversy: gender. In the first one, it was thought he was male...until they found the eggs. In the new one, he seems to be male. My theory? In the first one he could change genders at will/certain times so he could find ways to reproduce. Some animals/organisms do it. The new version? No eggs. I'm going to go with him being strictly male...unless I decide to write an AU. Another issue- what's his true form? (I know, I know.) In the original, it seems to be a spider-thing. In the new one, he does take form of a spider-thing, but since he can also project the Dead Lights from his clown form by morphing his face...is it his true form? Or just another freaky thing to frighten people? In some stories I write, the spider form may be his true form with the spider genitals carrying over to his humanoid forms. In others...I may come up with something else. What? I don't know yet. Like I said, I'm new to writing him, I'm still feeling all of this out...

He talks in his happy clown voice a lot...but he also has more serious or intimidating tones, along with inhuman growls and such. 

  
  


**Vincent Sinclair**

2005 version. I love Vince, he has the capacity to be a very sweet boy. Definitely the most observant and thoughtful of the three brothers. He and Bo are equally vicious, however, if something or someone threatens their family or way of life.

He might say a word or two...or very short sentences. The healed wounds he sustained in the separation of himself and Bo at birth makes it difficult and even painful to speak.

  
  


**Bo Sinclair**

2005 version. An asshole much like Hoyt/Charlie, just younger and with an affinity for binding his victims and lovers due to his traumatic past. He has a temper like no other, but does earnestly care for his brothers. 

He could sweet talk water from a rock, but turn around and make even a prostitute blush with his filthy mouth.

  
  


**Lester Sinclair**

2005 version. He's awkward but sweet and funny. Lester doesn't mucha partake in the killing part of their job, but he does bring home fresh meat when he can. Fun-loving.

He talks just fine...if you really want to get him started, just ask him about his Bowie knife.

  
  


**Severus Snape**

I know, not a slasher,  _ per se _ , but he's killed a lot of people, yes? And he straddles that fine line between good and evil. And...he's a sexy man, okay?! Alan Rickman did a wonderful job portraying him in the movies...and that's where I will draw a lot of my inspiration from because I gave up my books a few years back (and have since regretted it). I do have some things from the books I remember and prefer, though. Like Harry and Lily's eyes being green. (If you haven't already noticed, I really hate inconsistencies in books and movies. In the movies, Lily has brown eyes and Harry has blue eyes...and they still say he has her eyes??? Maybe the shape of them??? I go with the book's version on this.) And in some versions of Snape I make he may be more somber...and others more smirking and condescending. Witty and dark. If you notice, he cuts people down without having to use a single curse word. I don't know about y'all, but I find that sexy as hell.

He speaks very, very well.

  
  


**Eric/The Phantom**

From Phantom of the Opera, 2004 version. Another well-spoken individual with a possessiveness to die for. Literally. He'll kill anyone who so much as looks at you funny or speaks ill of you. If he decides you're his, whoo boy...you're in for a ride. He's seductive and manipulative...but he'll love you in his own dark little way until the end of time.

Well-spoken and manipulative, as stated above.

  
  
  


**Sweeny Todd**

A lovely little downer that likes to kill people to take out his anger and depression over his wife and child. It's all practice to get to Judge Turpin, of course. Aid him in any way and he might just let you live.

He is British and on the poor side of the spectrum, so he isn't as proper as some. But he can speak a more proper form to impress.

  
  


**Yautja/Predators**

Yep. I went there. Seven plus foot giants who kill for sport. But! As seen in the movie AVP, they can team up with humans and kick ass. But only the worthy humans that prove themselves to them. I want to get the comics because there's a TON more information on their ways and behaviors... Including some where some humans went on to become thoroughly integrated into some of their clans...one even lead a clan, from what I hear, and had her own little harem. It's canon that most Yautja males get with as many females as possible to reproduce as much as possible. (Some have harems.) The females are bigger and badder than the males, but they choose not to fight as much because- and the males admit it openly- they are much smarter than the males. They typically stay home, bear, and rear the kids, but they're not to be messed with. The few that follow the ways of the males and hunt are crazy strong. Look up Big Momma if you don't believe me. And the females choose which males to get with. If they don't have much rank, they're not interested. Some females and males decide to be exclusively with one another. Ranks are as follows: Unblooded (hasn't killed a Xenomorph yet, or any truly dangerous species), Young Blood (has completed training, hasn't killed a Xenomorph), Blooded (killed a Xenomorph and has the marking to prove it), Elite (has killed several Xenomorph and other deadly species, has an honorable place in the clan, or is an Elder or veteran), Leader (a seasoned Blooded warrior responsible for leading Young Bloods and Unblooded into the path of the warrior- they have killed several Xenomorph and deadly creatures), Clan Leader (has killed several dangerous species and at least one Xenomorph, has served as a Leader Adjutant, has an honorable place in the clan, and killed the previous Leader for leadership of the clan), Elder/Veteran (has killed numerous Xenomorphs and deadly species, holds an honorable place in the clan, has lived for a very long time, can give Elites a run for their money, and may jointly hold the title of Clan Leader), and Ancient (a Yautja over one thousand years old that has survived many Hunts and battles, they are loyal and valuable advisors to Clan Leaders, they are considered spiritual leaders and a small group called the Council of Ancients govern the body of the Yautja species as a whole). A rank you don't want to see is Bad Blood. They have either turned on their own kind or violated the Honor Code deliberately or accidentally. They are hunted down relentlessly by Enforcers (law-keepers and executioners, basically) and are never accepted back into any Yautja society. Any Yautja is allowed to kill them. Fun facts: the dreads on their heads are actually a part of their body, they bleed if damaged. Yautja do have a sense of humor- in AVP, Scar pressed on the Alien when Lex got close to scare her. He laughed. That purring noise is their laugh. They can speak Ooman (human) outside of their helmets. The helmets copy the voices precisely to use in the Hunt and to study the language, but they can quickly learn and use Ooman language on their own, with a hint of an accent to it in their own gravelly voices. They're super intelligent. The helmets help them breathe better- they breathe 1% more oxygen and 4% more nitrogen than humans- and see better since they naturally see in infrared. Nudity means nothing to them- it's natural. No embarrassment...maybe even a bit of pride about it. They reproduce like humans do- sexually. Same basic organs. I headcanon the mesh they wear keeps them at the temperature they need to be, since they originate from a very hot planet called Yautja Prime.

They speak well and only when they want to. Their Ooman may be a little off...only because they haven't come across the right word for something or have not heard the newest slang.

  
  
  


**Xenomorphs/Aliens**

Yup, I went there, too. Most Xenomorphs are between 6-7 1/2 feet tall (with Queens twice as large), and they like to kill simply because they are a very hostile, aggressive species. But...few realize how intelligent they actually are. They remind me a bit of how we picture Velociraptors. They can communicate with one another with hisses and shrieks and they will find a way to get to their prey. They typically live in Hives, with one female as the center and Queen who reproduces continually asexually. A female can be born every once in a while and grows to be a Queen, or...they can change sexes through gradual caste progression and molting. Typical Xenomorphs start as an egg, which hatches when a potential host is near. The most common type of Xenomorph hatches into an arachnid-like being nicknamed the 'face-hugger', which latches onto a victim's face and forces a bit of it down the throat and 'impregnates' the host with a parasitic larva. It keeps the host alive by using what it forced down the throat to pass air into the lungs. When it's time for the larva to emerge, it bursts from the chest cavity (why it's nicknamed the 'chestburster') as a worm-like creature and scurries away to find a safe place to molt and metamorphacize into a Xenomorph...which only takes a few scant hours at most. Although there are different kinds of Xenomorph, the recurring trait are a vertebrae-like body, protective dark exoskeleton, a long flexible tail, and a domed head with an inner maw. It actually eats with the teeth inside rather than the teeth on the outside, the outer maw is more used to tear meat into chewable bites for the inner maw and to latch onto prey. Their blood is yellow and corrosive. They have a few different castes- Drone (workers), Warrior (protectors of the Hive, bigger and stronger than Drones), Praetorians (even larger than Warriors, they protect key points in the Hive and the Queen, herself), and Queens (the largest and most intelligent Xenomorph, she lays the eggs that keeps them going, and can be a force to be reckoned with if she detaches from her egg sac). All are fierce despite their positions. Some Xenomorphs have six fingers, with the index and middle fingers conjoined into one digit, ring and little fingers also conjoined, and thumbs on both sides. Others are shown with five fingers, with the second thumb missing. A third phenotype has only four fingers, though the middle two appear to be a fusion of two digits. It's not certain if they have eyes or not, but it's thought that they determine friend from foe and the impregnated by scent of pheromones. They also may be able to detect what's around them by echolocation and electro-reception. They can project dreams and some telepathy on other species. They do tend to salivate profusely, but it's not acidic. They can spit acid, but it's believed to come from their stomachs or a special gland in their head. The saliva can harden into a resin which they build their Hives from and ensnare prey for more easy infection. That's the basics. There's more, depending on the species and the planet, seeing as they are used as a weapon and 'proving grounds' for young Yautja, but that's all I'm getting into as far as that's concerned. If I am asked for a romantic route with Xenomorph, I will use the human experimentation version where they are bonded with human DNA to reproduce sexually. They'll have the parts. YC will have to be genetically enhanced/tampered with by humans, Yautja, Xenomorphs or another race and possibly infected/somehow living parent to a Xenomorph (hey, Big Momma and her Yautja-blood altered human apprentice survived the chest-bursting) for them not to kill YC. If you are not family, you are food or an enemy. Plain and simple.

They cannot speak English. They speak in hisses, shrieks, and growls. However, they are capable of telepathically speaking to some people. 

  
  
  


**Pyramid Head**

Silent Hill. Okay, I haven't actually played the game because I don't have it, can't get it. But I've read some stuff and watched the movies. Alrighty. He is the embodiment of James' resentment towards his wife while she was sick and dying and guilt for killing her, himself...and his violent sexual tendencies (Pyramid Head, not James) and phallic weapons stems from James' sexual frustration during her long illness. He was made to be James' physical and mental tormentor. Pyramid Head was also an executioner in Silent Hill's dark history, thus his aggression towards the other beings there. In the movies, he protects Rose, Sharon, Dahlia, and Alessa. That seems to be his job, there is no alluding to who he could be or his role. He just...is. There are differences between the movie and game versions of him, and I think Imma mix facts to make my own H/C version of him. In the movie he's seven foot tall, a head talker than the game. I'm going to stick with seven foot tall because it's more intimidating. In the game, when he chokes, there is a hole on the upper part of his helmet, and a black tentacle-like or tongue-like thing can be seen. Let's say it's his tongue and he can also reach beneath his helmet with it. His helmet will be the black six-sided version from the movie just because that's the one I think of when I think of him. In the game, his fingers are side-by-side and fused together all but his thumbs. We'll keep that detail. And the apron from the game. The movie one is white and covers his whole front. The one in the game covers from the waist down and seems to be made of human flesh. More intimidating. He carries the Great Knife around, the one he drags on the floor in the movie and he carries in the game. Ta da~ We have a combined Pyramid Head. If you want me to write for him, know that most of it will be violent. I could maybe do a softer one if he's protecting someone for some given reason or he decides to keep the Reader. Even then, though, with his tendencies, it would probably get rough fast. I like to be true to the characters, no matter who they are...so...you've been warned.

He doesn't speak, but grunt and groan. No sign language. 

  
  
  


**Movies I'm in the Process of Watching:**

Scream

My Bloody Valentine

  
  


**Movies on The List to Watch:**

Candyman

Black Christmas

The Collector

The Hills Have Eyes

Wrong Turn

Hellraiser

Psycho

Mothman

Ginger Snaps

Jennifer's Body

Carrie (haven't seen it in forever)

Krampus

Repo: The Genetic Opera

I Know What You Did Last Summer

Urban Legends

(Don't be afraid to send in a suggestion!)

  
  


**Killers I May Try With More Research:**

Hannibal Lector - That level of intelligence is going to be hard to portray accurately.

Gravedigger (Repo: The Genetic Opera) - He was my bae back in the day...I just haven't watched it in so long... @.@

Jigsaw - Again, massive intelligence. I want to do him justice if I write him.

  
  


**Killers I Just Can't Do:**

Freddy Kreuger

I have a kid...it's hard to try and overcome his pedophilia to think of him romantically or sexually. Sorry.

Chucky

He's just...he's a toy. He doesn't have a real one....I just can't....

  
  


**My List of Stories:**

Arranged Marriage:

Severus Snape/OC

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739536/chapters/54336247 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739536/chapters/54336247)

Beauty in Dark Places:

Thomas Hewitt/OC

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022802/chapters/50000924 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022802/chapters/50000924)

Happy Accidents:

Jason/Reader

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385409/chapters/56037688 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385409/chapters/56037688)

Just Another Day:

Bubba/Reader

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385409/chapters/56060611#workskin ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385409/chapters/56060611#workskin)

The Prank:

Brahms/Reader

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385409/chapters/56060611#workskin ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385409/chapters/56060611#workskin)

Monsters:

Michael Myers/OC

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874982/chapters/57390799 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874982/chapters/57390799)

**Thanks for dropping by! ^,^**


End file.
